


Let Out The Beast

by Lilviscious



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time Topping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“H-How did I do?” Bertholdt asked nervously, eyes uneasily staring at a flustered Reiner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Out The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I prefer Reiner as the top, but I figured Betholdt deserved a chance as well.

There was something enticing about the way he squirmed whenever his hot breath fell on his ear. With every whisper, promises of ecstasy, Reiner felt him shudder against him with need. A nibble on his earlobe, the flicking of his tongue and Bertholdt couldn’t withhold the moan rising from his throat. His lips finally parted after not having said a single word ever since this embodiment of raw power and desire had approached him tonight. One look, one beckoning motion and he had been reeled right into the grasp of this beast.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head when fingers stroked his nape and settled in his hair with a tight grip. The setting wasn’t favourable, but he made no complaints. The other man didn’t appear bothered by the possibility that anyone could walk in on them to find two men in the process of baring their bodies and rutting in lust. A particular hard press of Reiner’s hips against his made him whimper.

“Oh, sorry about that. I promised to be gentle, didn’t I?” Reiner asked tauntingly, teeth grazing Bertholdt’s shoulder while his hands ventured down the man’s flat stomach and cupped his front. The small sounds he was making fueled him to fondle the hard length, but he saw Bertholdt’s look of insecurity. “Fuck, don’t look at me like that, this isn’t rape” the blonde grumbled. He stepped back allowing the larger man a bit of breathing space and rid himself off his lower garments and shoes. Once naked, Reiner felt a pair of eyes staring, admiring, and the grin returned to his face.

What happened next had him baffled and his face pressed against the wooden wall of their sleeping quarters. The sight of his rippled muscles had unleashed the beast in Bertholdt whose hands groped and parted his buttocks before he could bark an insult. A slick muscle made its presence known at his hole, lapping and prodding him, making him tense suddenly.

“T-The hell?!” Reiner exclaimed bewildered not only at the course of action but the strong hold of Bertholdt’s hands on his hips, keeping him in place as he assaulted him. No matter what colourful words he used, the man behind him was unaffected. Reiner even began to think his threats were what spurred him on when another ‘I will kick you in the balls’ caused a finger to force entry. His hands reached back and yanked at the man’s short hair with a roar of pain and anger. He was about to speak once more when Bertholdt straightened and captured his mouth, sealing it with his lips and occupying his tongue. The fierce kiss muffled Reiner’s grunts until a low moan rumbled in the back of his throat.

Who was he to withhold Reiner from experiencing this breathtaking thrill? He knew of the splitting pain that came with the penetration, time and time again, but he also knew of the swirls of arousal coiling in the pit of his stomach that increased steadily as did the pace of his hips. By the harsh panting and the lack of resistance, he knew Reiner felt the same. Words of insult morphed into noises of appreciation and need for more.

Reiner’s face was flushed, eyes squeezed shut tightly and mouth agape. Bertholdt was gifted with a height and length that was rather impressive. Whatever possessed Bertholdt to snap his hips so vigorously, Reiner didn’t know, but he needed it. It was raw, far from the slow and gentle lovemaking they’d often longed for after another mission whether they failed or prevailed. Was this his way of celebrating they would live another day? The question drifted to the back of his mind as soon as his toes began to curl.

“Bert-no-“ he gasped feeling him pulse wildly, buried deep inside him.

The end was inevitable however. Bertholdt pressed his face to his neck and exhaled a shaky moan as he released. Reiner jerked on his cock while he filled him up, coming undone by the unfamiliar sensation. They staggered slightly, legs wobbling and Reiner grunting at the unpleasant pressure that flattened his face against the wall. The tall man lifted his face from Reiner’s neck. Reiner’s squinted eyes caught his and he began sweating even more in fear of his reaction. When Reiner kept silent and eventually looked away first, Bertholdt folded his arms around his waist.

“H-How did I do?” he nervously, eyes uneasily staring at a flustered Reiner.

“Good enough for me not to punch you” was all Reiner muttered, crossing his arms over his chest stoically when smiling lips caressed his shoulder.


End file.
